The Assassins Anarchist
by HeroesBlight
Summary: This is a story i've been wanting to write for quite a while now, basically just follows the main storyline but with my personal touch added to it, rated M just because in the future i may end up having some language or suggestiveness in future entries, Zer0xGaige and possibly more in future updates
1. Read the ticket wrong

The sun was just coming over the horizon as Gaige awoke to the not-yet familiar sound of gun fire. She bolted straight up, looking for attackers, only to find the only thing nearby was some tumbleweed. The commotion was coming from another boarding station further down the tracks, where some glowing lady was shooting at something behind a rock.

Gaige yawned, it had only been 3 months since her father smuggled her onto an off-planet shuttle. Which took her to quite possibly the worst place in the galaxy, and probably those nearby, Pandora. Where bandits and madmen roamed, there was no law, just complete chaos. She may have loved anarchy, but this was not how she imagined it.

"might as well meet my fellow psychopaths" Gaige muttered to herself. She turned around to see a big poster from the company that promoted the whole thing. "welcome vault hunters!" it read

"i'm sorry, vault hunters, those guys who go looting alien vaults for the price of their own lives, no difference" Gaige then thought to herself, _i'm about to become one of "those guys". _her hope was to be able to get all this loot the legends told of, and somehow take Hyperion out, straight down to the foundation. _Great plan Gaige_, she thought,_ the rest will just come into place after finding the loot. _

She was so lost in thought she missed the rumbling of the train moving out of the station, "shit!" she yelled, waking a den of skags nearby, "more shit! Deathtrap!". She threw her arm up and out flashed her mechanical bodyguard, Deathtrap. The skags stopped mid-charge, then, deciding they could still have a potential meal, began their charge once more. Gaige dove behind the staircase of the boarding station and let DT handle them, she wasn't exactly what one would call a gunslinger, in fact she'd never shot a gun in her life, probably the only living being on Pandora without one.

As the 5 skags approached, Deathtrap swung a claw at one, the claw struck and cut the demon dog in half, 4 left. The skags re-positioned themselves, making a box around DT, 2 lunged from opposite directions. DT spun around in circles with his claws out, the skags couldn't stop themselves mid-flight, and ran straight into a quick death. The last 2 thought it was better to live another day than attempt to kill this demon, and scrambled back to their nest.

Gaige got out from her cover and saw the train was already almost out of view, "mother...alright, let's see" she pulled out a map and studied it, "aha!" she shouted, 2 miles down there was another stop, the last one apparently. _Maybe things are finally going my way _she thought happily to herself, "Deathtrap!" she pointed westward "thataway!". She hopped on her bodyguards shoulder, and they flew off to the next train station.

* * *

Zer0 stood on the boarding dock, observing his competition. Not that anyone was a match for him, but regardless, he liked to know everything that he could about everything. There wasn't much of a challenge, as far as he could see at least, the only 2 people there who looked prepared were a midget with more muscle than a bruiser, and a man in a military outfit, ex-Dahl from what he could tell, the rest were just the common bandit with a gun who thought they could take the world, idiots.

Finally, the train's doors slipped open. The midget, displaying obvious lack of humanity, exclaimed "THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME! AHAHAHAAA!". People like that Zer0 just couldn't understand, careless, dumb, brash, those people got themselves killed, he preferred a more...precise approach, he would wait days just to make one crucial swing of the sword, or bullet to the head. He stood up and began to walk towards the train, and was startled by what appeared to be an extremely muscular psycho, hanging from the side of the train. Zer0 ignored it for the time being. _I'm standing on a train filled with experienced killers _,Zer0 thought, _i don't care how strong he is, he would lose from sheer numbers._ He walked onto the train and began to survey the array of new faces

The only people that were in his car were the midget and the soldier, along with a woman with tattoos all over her arms and the small sliver of where her hip was showing. _A siren...this could be much more interesting than i expected_. He wasn't one to ally himself with others, but he'd rather not get on the bad side of one of the most powerful beings in the universe.

Just as the train doors were closing he heard someone shouting in the distance. "wait! i'll be eaten by skags before i miss this train for the 3rd god damn time! HEY!". It was a girl, young by the sounds of it, barely 18. The conductor had just closed all the doors as Zer0 stood up. He went to open the doors back up for the girl when the conductor turned around and shouted, "hey, you can't ope-"

"Open the door now. Lest your head falls to the floor. It's your decision.". Keeping to his ever ominous way of speech, Zer0 stared at the conductor through his black mask, knowing eyes were on him. He looked down at the ground and walked to the controls, "i suppose i have to check for the late ones anyway..."

Just as he went to open the door, a metal arm tore through and swiped down. The metal arm then punched through it several more times, as the entire car watched in awe, until it finally fell over, revealing a young girl, just over 18 years old by the looks of it. It was a sight to see, someone so young wanting to take up the most dangerous profession in the universe. Zer0 was impressed.

"Sorry about your door, but i really didn't feel like coming all the way out here to miss this train AGAIN", the girl spoke calmly, as if she was just back at home talking to her parents. Even more impressed, Zer0 walked over to the doorway and offered his hand. She smiled and grabbed it, Zer0 pulled her over the gap from the platform to the train, her pigtails bouncing around.

"So i guess i'm a vault hunter now? That was kinda easy, except having to trek over what i think was the entire desert, absolutely ruined my hair," she pouted, looking at the assassin, "...are you a robot or something?" she looked around at who else was on the train car, "Man this is gonna be fun! Sick tattoos Miss...something, mind if i sit next to you?"

Those in the train car were just dumbfounded, either this girl had no idea what she was getting into, or she couldnt have cared less. _Fun, maybe, but this will definitely be an interesting story for her kids- _Zer0 stopped, he still couldn't even think of children after what had happened. _Maybe someday...but not today. _She plopped down next to the Siren and the 2 quickly became best friends, seeing as they were the only girls in the car, hell probably out of the whole horde of vault hunters on the train.

The train made a loud noise, and the crazy band of 5 was off, none of them knew each other, but they would soon trust their lives with one another.

* * *

A/N: so, this being my first story, my first writing at all really, i had no idea how long one was supposed to be, so this chapter was originally about 500 words, then i cross checked it with some of the stories posted, and realized it should probably be bigger ha. I'm excited to write here on and have a story i can call my own, so please leave any comments of what i could do better, should it move faster? Slower? good as it is? Longer chapters? please do let me know. And sorry in advance for switching between DT and Deathtrap, sometimes one just fits better than the other.

-HB


	2. Crazy Train

Gaige sat down next to the lady in tattoos and stuck her hand out. "Name's Gaige" she said, happy as could be, "you?"

Maya, the only one shocked about what had just happened, shook her hand "Maya...you do know where you are right?". She couldn't help the last part, this girl was just unheard of, simply couldnt have cared less that she was in the real life version of Hell

"well...yeah, i'm on a train, i could probably give you some latitude and longitude coordinates if you wanted, though i was never good with geography" Gaige said, still in a perky mood. How about the rest of you, you all know each other or are you just random strangers who were planning on spending 3 hours in a train talking to anyone?"

Zer0 chuckled behind his mask, _in fact, _he thought,_ i was hoping to do just that._ He'd never really been a people person. However much to his surprise the soldier stood up with a stupid grin on his face. "well, since you all INSIST on knowing who I am," he extended 2 hands, one to each of the girls, "Axton. Pleased to meet your aquaintences."

Gaige extended her hand, until she saw that Maya wasn't making a move at all. Gaige noticed the soldiers eyes weren't anywhere near theirs. Maya smirked, "nice try bud, but you really need to have some self control, eye contact works too"

Everyone, save for Axton, went into a fit of laughter, Zer0 displayed a bright red ":D" on his mask. After the laughter died down the midget stood up. "Well, i guess i'm next," he said with a truxican accent "Salvador." He grinned from ear to ear and extended his hand towards each of them.

They all looked over at Zer0, waiting for his response, his head whipped from side to side, as if he suddenly remembered there were other people in the car, "My name is Zer0. I am an angel of death. quick, deadly, precise." he said, forever adamant about his way of speech. The others stared at him, clueless, "uh...cool, i'm gaige...i like building stuff," she smiled and extended her hand, "i don't have haikus or a black ninja sui-"

Zer0 cut her off, "killer, not ninja. Ninjas are of fantasy. I'm an assassin.", one thing that always struck a nerve was when someone called him a ninja, he dubbed the title ridiculously over used.

"ooooooooook," replied Gaige, "well I may not have an _assassin _suit, blue tattoos, by the way i'm expecting a story on that Maya, or be a muscle bound psychopath, no offense Sal, but i DO have a cool arm," she held up her robotic arm, the one she used to punch down the train door, it still had scratches from it. "it doesn't fire lasers or anything but c'mon this is pretty sick.

"How'd that happen?" Asked Axton, everyone asking the same questions in a hushed agreement. Gaige smirked, "whats in it for me?". Maya stood up, "i'll tell you about my tat-" she started, "deal!" Gaige exclaimed excitedly "you first"

"well," Maya began, "i'm whats known as a Siren here on Pandora, one of 6 powerful female beings who are born with not only some cool powers of bending time and reality but, "she pointed to her hip tattoos, "some kickass tattoos as well"

"so...you're like a super hero than?" Gaige asked. "kind of..." replied the Siren, "lemme show you, Sal i'm sure you've always wanted to be taller than at least one person right?". She concealed a grin

Sal immediately glared, he didn't like people making fun of is stature, how was he supposed to know his mother was sneaking steroids into his dinner? "what's it to you, chica?"

"well..." the Siren's tattoos began to glow a light blue and she moved her hand upwards, above sals head, Salvador began to rise in the air until he was suspended in a black and purple ball of nothing, floating in mid-air.

"hijo de puta! put me down tu loco chica!" he began firing off angry Spanish as the realized he couldn't move at all. the rest of the group laughed and clapped. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" shouted Sal

"ok, ok." Maya lowered Sal, "there, all better now?"

The whole car erupted in laughter. "Gaige you better have one hell of a story for us." Salvador said through his teeth wheezed out, "Or i will not be the happy midget you've all made me out to be." Gaige smirked, she was beginning to like this group of vault hunters, they seemed...nice.

"Hmmmmm, I don't know, shouldn't the elders go first?" Gaige said, grinning ear to ear "Sal?" The man was still brooding over Maya's little stunt. "fine," he said, "but no es fantastico."

"I'm a native of Pandora, from a town called Ovejas..." he struggled to come up with anything else, he was a simple guy who liked violence, he had quite the criminal history, but he didn't think that was the best thing to share when meeting people. "I can hold 2 guns?"

"Not to steal your thunder or anything, but 2 pistols isn't a big deal" Axton wasn't in the best of moods, his wife kicked him out of the army for blowing up the enemy base, which admittedly still had the objective in it, but it was pretty fucking awesome. Though she saved him from the firing squad, he still wasn't fine with it.

Sal grinned, "Try 4, no i meant more like this," he pulled out 2 Torgue assault rifles that were strapped across his back "and as you can all see, I carry 2 pistols, 2 assault rifles, and 2 shotguns" despite his stature, he was a strong man, so Salvador just carried as much as he could

"And for distances? Do you hope to get lucky, with a random shot?" Zer0 asked. He didn't tend to get along well with those who just toted around guns and shot at things

"that isn't in mi vocabulary, amigo" Salvador said "My approach is much more simple. Point," he aimed his shotgun at the wall, "and shoot." He fired off a round from the shotgun, blowing a fist sized hole in the wall. Everyone chuckled, Zer0 displayed a ":O".

Gaige sighed "ill get the duct tape, but first my story, so basically, i cut off my arm, and replaced it with a robotic one, like i said, no lasers, but I dont feel pain from it AND it's ridiculously strong." she pointed to the trains doorway, covered in duct tape as a quick fix, "as you've already seen, and of course who could forget about this guy!"

Gaige threw her arm into the air and out popped her mechanical bodyguard, Deathtrap, the group looked at the machine with admiration for the going girls talents in their eyes

Axton, he was a mechanic himself, but not like this

"you...built that?" asked

"yeah," responded Gaige, "he shoots the lasers for me," she laughed, "and the claws and lightning bolts and such"

The train hit a bump which caused Axton's water to fly out of his hand, soaking Gaige head to toe. "oh, shit, uh...sorry...I uh...yeah" Axton stammered, since Gaige had earlier taken off her black hoodie, she only had a white shirt with an A surrounded by a circle on the back, so her bra had started to show.

Gaige, ever oblivious to her white shirt problem walked over to her backpack and walked off to the bathroom, "it's fine, i'll be right back." Gaige shut the door behind her and looked in the mirror, she immediately blushed, realizing why Axton had been stammering. She dried out her hair and put on her hoodie, green with a frog that looked like it was eating her head. Her parents weren't really rich, and since she hit her growth spurt when she was 12 and obsessed with cute animal things, she saved them some money by wearing those things. She was fine with it, it set her aside from all the fashion divas at school, besides, she still loved the animals.

A sadness swept over Gaige suddenly, she missed her home back, she missed her parents, she missed her bed, her room, her friends, her school, hell, she even missed Marcy's tormenting, it was much better than the things on Pandora. She wiped a tear from her eye, _I doubt i'll keep up my impression if i walk out of here crying_, she thoguht to her self. Gaige straightened up and walked out.

* * *

Zer0 came out of his trance and looked around, realizing eyes were on him. "My name is Zer0. I am an angel of death. quick, deadly, precise." For what ever reason, he had focused his attention on this newcomer, and continued to do so, drowning everyone else out. He only caught a few things here and there, what she was laughing at, what she got excited about, and displayed the appropriate ":D" or ":O" here and there. He broke out of his stupor when her shirt became covered in water. Blushing inside his helmet, he turned his head away, "it's fine," she said "i'll be right back."

After she closed the door, Maya glared at Axton, "pervert." she said. Axton, tripping over his words, replied "what- you think- i wouldn't- she's just a kid!" The whole car settled into silence as soon as he said that, she was just a kid

"we can't let her do this...she can barely be 18, I say we lead her along to the next shuttle, then get her away from all this." The car looked to Zer0, he appeared to be the wisest, and though he didn't want her to leave, he nodded in agreement

Just as they agreed, the sign behind them had fallen down, instead of saying "welcome vault hunters" a sign that was behind it now said "to your doom!" Robots and, what Zer0 assumed to be Hyperion soldiers due to their yellow and white armor, began coming out of the wall and from the roof of the train, and chaos ensued as the car erupted into gunfire.

* * *

Gaige stepped out of the bathroom to find a scene of utter chaos, her friends had tipped over the benches they sat on for cover, and robots and Hyperion soldiers were open firing. The scene stopped for a few seconds, as everyone stopped to see who the new comer was, if she was friend or foe.

Zer0 took the opportunity to dive from his cover and swing a glowing blue sword through a soldier, splitting him in 2. Gaige saw this and, before running into the bathroom to hide and throw up over the now 2-sided man, summoned Deathtrap to aid her friends. Zer0 still stood where he sliced the man into pieces, one of the soldiers took the moment to shoot a rocket at the assassin. He didn't even flinch as the rocket hit him and a black smoke enveloped his previous position.

The vault hunters stared in grief, he had been on there side, and it always hurt to lose a strong ally. When the smoke cleared however, he was still standing in the same position, before he flickered and disappeared. Everyone looked in awe, creating another lull in the combat, until again a blue sword appeared from one of the soldiers chest. Zer0 pulled out the sword and, in one fluid movement, took out his pistol, shot the man to the right, stabbed the robot to the left, and kicked the dead soldier into the one who shot the rocket, sending them both into the duct tape door, which collapsed under the weight, sending them both out of the train.

The vault hunters snapped out of it and got 4 shots off each until the chaos began again, Deathtrap killing soldiers with his claws, Maya stopping powerful opponents with her phaselock, Axton threw out his turret to slag and shoot the enemies, as far as he was concerned his turret wasn't just the only team he needed, but they worked in perfect sync, the turret read his movements and analyzed the best way to help him in a matter of a tenth of a second. Salvador had pulled out his assault rifles and began firing the companies signature explosive rounds, Torgue was founded because, as the founder said, "95% of things on Pandora are NOT exploding right now, THATS MOTHERF*CKING BULLSHIT.

Having only met 15 minutes ago, the group worked together in perfect harmony, and quickly dispatched the remaining group of soldiers. After they finished looting the bodies, Zer0 piped up, "Sal, move bodies. Maya, go help our newcomer. Axton, your with me." keeping to his signature Haikus.

Zer0 bust open the next door, only to find the man who was hanging off the side of the train earlier had slaughtered at least 50, men and machine alike. He looked at them, one eye insane and the other sad and trapped. After coming to the conclusion they weren't enemies, he shouted "I was just about to go carve some more flesh bacon!". Everyone, save for Maya and Gaige who were in the bathroom, looked at the psycho and decided that for now he would be an ally.

* * *

Gaige pulled her head from the toilet and wiped her mouth, just as Maya was walking in. "so I take it your not used to Pandora yet?" Gaige shook her head, afraid she might throw up if she opened her mouth. "figured, well, at least wanna carry this?". She handed over a jakobs pistol she had found on one of the soldiers bodies. Gaige eyes widened, it still had blood on it, she went back to her toilet.

Maya sighed, "listen, Gaige, I don't know what you thought this was gonna be like, but if you're going to stay on Pandora, you're gonna need to be able to deal with a little blood, this may be blunt but you need to think, can you do this?

Maya had hoped Gaige would say no, that way she wouldn't do anything crazy when they got her on the shuttle. But the girl surprised her, she wiped the bit of spit on her mouth and took the gun. "you got a rag?"

Once again the girl surprised her, there wasn't any fake feelings in her eyes, she may not be a killer yet, but she could do this. Maya gave her a holster from a soldier as well, and together they set off to meet the others, they said a quick hello to the new guy, and they prepared themselves to open the door to the next car, the conductors car.

Axton checked to make sure everyone was ready, and he kicked in the door. What was inside shocked them all, the conductors car had a dummy in it with what looked like at least 100 bundles of dynamite, the dummy spoke "you all might think you're the heroes of this story, but you're not, welcome to Pandora kiddos!"

The dynamite clocks started to tick. Axton yelled at the top of his lungs "RUN!" they all got as far as the door to the next car when the explosion happened. Gaige was thrown against a wall as the train de-railed, and suddenly the world just didn't make sense anymore, she was floating, it was a peaceful feeling. Everyone was huddled in a corner bracing for something. She couldn't make sense of what they were saying, she just floated. Suddenly the floating stopped, and the world descended into a relaxing darkness.

* * *

A/N: you all will probably get really annoyed by this really fast, but i like leaving these author notes, as long as i have something to say, which i do ^_^  
while i was writing this chapter, i fell asleep for a few hours, you would't beleive how many H's were on the screen, anywho, whats gonna happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

Gaige's vision slowly came back and she saw a blue sky, it was cold and snowing, she heard voices all around her, some were louder than others, one was high-pitched and annoying, she looked to her right and saw a blur of black, camo, and yellow, the blobs looked at her and got closer, just before Gaige passed out again.

* * *

She was in a flat white world, the crazy man she had met was lying on the floor, and she was on her knees. It was hot, almost as if she were in the center of a volcano, Gaige couldn't stand up. There was an unbearable pain in her, she couldn't make a thought, she couldn't move. All she could do was sit and stare into nothingness, she didn't respond to anyone, she didn't know what to say. It was hell on Pandora.

* * *

Zer0 was the only one who had remained conscious after the crash, albeit barely. He had managed to escape major injury, only suffering a few bruises and a dislocated shoulder. Since the fabric of his suit couldn't be torn, he wasn't cut up, like the others had been. _The others..._thought Zer0 thought to himself, _where did they end up?_ He looked around at the wreckage, blood and wires painted the snow. He saw blue hair sticking out of the snow, only a few yards away was the soldier and Salvador. The girl was no where to be seen.

A puff of snow came from behind, startling Zer0, he pulled out his sword and pointed it in the direction of the noise. The psychopath was standing there merely brushing the snow off of himself. Zer0 relaxed, but still kept his hand on the pommel of his sword. He remembered that the psycho had decided to stay by the door, screaming about painting the world in blood. He had been at the forefront of the explosion and hadn't suffered more than a scratch.

He dug the others out of the snow, with the help of the psycho who had stated his name to be Krieg. Not so much stated, more like he screamed "THE SPILLER OF BLOOD IN YOUR PRESENCE IS KRIEG, HE MAKES A MEEEEAN MEAT PUPPET SANDWICH". They waited the better part of an hour before everyone woke up.

The Siren had spoken first. "We need to find a shelter, or one of those fast travel stations i've heard about." She had suffered a long cut leading up her leg to her thigh, but otherwise she was fine, as for the others, Salvador had suffered a few bruises due to his massive amounts of muscle, the soldier had a cut on his lower lip and his left wrist was fractured, the girl-

_The girl!_, Zer0 looked around rapidly, the others looked at him with strange faces until he saw orange pigtail poking out of the snow, once they saw what he was running to they immediately followed, all concerned for the girls safety

Gaige had suffered the worst of injuries among them, she had been in the middle of the train while it was free falling. Her back had a gash about halfway down, her orange hair was turned a sickly red from the blood that matted the back of her head, and he shoulder had been dislocated.

Zer0 felt her neck for a pulse. He waited for seconds but seemed like hours, until he felt a faint throb. A large ":D" appreared on his mask, "The girl is alive, but she needs medical help, insta-health vial?". The others checked their bags and pockets but they had nothing.

"HEY!", a mechanical voice came from behind them, "you're not dead! Oh this is GREAT! We can finally kill hands-". The voice froze when everyone pointed a gun at the small robot that was behind them. The small machine curled into a box and started shouting. "OHGODI'MSOSORRYPLEASEDON'THURTMEIWASTRYINGTO-"

"I don't care what you are im putting an axe in your fucking eye unless you stop rambling!" shouted Axton. The robot did not stop his cries of despair. "you asked for it you piece of-" but before Axton could lower his tomahawk a young girl, shouted from their ECHO's

"WAIT, you need him!". Everyone ripped the ECHO's out of their pockets and stared, no one should've been able to contact them with out permission from the owner. Maya spoke first,"Who is this and how did you hack our ECHO's?".

"My name is Angel," replied the girl, "and that is a CL4P-TP steward bot, otherwise known as a claptrap." Before anyone could utter a word the sign to the left of the vault hunters changed from welcome to "I'm not going to hurt you"

"That should be sufficient enough proof to show that I can see you and could easily kill you at the moment, but I haven't and won't your're the last chance Pandora has to be free, leave the robot be, get to Sanctuary." The ECHO transimission ceased and everything was silent around them, save for the still rambling robot, completely oblivious to what had just happened.

After a long hour, the vault hunters finally convinced claptrap to help them get to sanctuary, after asuring him that they would protect him from the bullymongs, bullets, bad names, adult onset diabetes, the funny looks, and water, if only to get their fallen anarchist some health vials.

Claptrap opened the door to his home and wheeled himself inside, rambling something about minions, everyone shrugged and agreed whenever the time seemed appropriate. On the way in, Zer0 took a closer look at the girl, whom he had carried in with him

She was wearing a green hoodie with a frog for a hood, her orange pigtails bounced as Zer0 walked into the cave. She had a red skirt and a black shirt with a skull on the front and seemed to have spray painted her mechanical arm with an "A" surrounded by a red circle. She looked so peaceful and harmless Zer0 had lost himself for a moment before he realized they had made a make-shift gurney and had been waiting for him.

Blushing inside his helmet, Zer0 set Gaige down on the gurney and examined her wounds more closely, her shoulder could be relocated, and the gash on her back could be injected with an insta-health, as could th wound in her head, but they only had 2 insta health vials, so the rest of her cuts and bruises would have to be bandaged, and heal naturally.

Zer0 looked up at Maya and motioned to Gaige, "Maya-if you will, take Gaige behind the wall and, examine more wounds" She cocked an eyebrow and Zer0 paused only a second to think of a haiku, "Her clothes are in shreds, she needs to be changed and, have her wounds tended."

Maya nodded in understandment and wheeled Gaige behind a wall. She used her siren power to take a door off its hinges and place it in the wall.

* * *

Gaige woke from her strange nightmare and shot straight up, before she could even contemplate it her muscles screamed at her. She looked down and saw that she had been changed into her denim jacket, skirt, and a red shirt. She waited for her nerves to calm down before she tried to think back to what happened.

_The train!_ She thought to herself, _I hope the others are alright. _She slowly climbed off the gurney and looked around, she was in what appeared to be a massive igloo, sigsn that her friends had been there were everywhere, the change of clothes, the empty bullet shells, the footprints.

_ok...I can just follow these, i'll catch up to them in no time. _Her hope quickly died though, as she saw the footprints lead her to a massive wall of snow, _this must be at least 10 feet thick._

Suddenly her ECHO device crackled to life, "There's no time to explain, turn to your right and you'll see what the Pandorans called a fast-travel station, place your hand on it and select Liar's Berg, your friends need you." The ECHO died out, but not before a video of a massive shoot-out appeared on screen.

Gaige saw her friends behind a wall, desperately looking for ammo, Zer0 threw his pistol away in disgust and pulled out his sword, he stood there for a few seconds then flickered away, just as he cut off a bandits head on the other side of the battle field.

_Not like i'm going anywhere else anytime soon, _she placed her hand on the fast-travel station and looked through the list of places. Just before she selected Liars Berg doubt shot through her mind, she immediately pushed the thought away. _They've saved my life at least twice now, I have to do the same, _but no matter how much she wanted to she couldn't get her head away from one question, how?

_I'd probably lessen their chances if anything, I mean i can't even kill someone who's shooting at me, Deathtrap could help but with that many bandits they'd shoot him down in a few minutes. _Gaige waited a few seconds more before she scrolled down to Aegrus, tapped it. With a flash of light, she disapeared.

* * *

Zer0 kneeled down brushed away the snow, revealing a fallen bandits' Jakobs pistol. He checked the magazine and threw it away, empty.

They had been waiting an hour for claptrap, supposedly his friend Hammerlock could fix his eye, and, Zer0 hoped, had a fire weapon they could use to melt the wall of snow that blocked them out of Claptraps place. He heard the small robot approaching.

"minion! Meet Sir Hammerlock, the sir of all sir's, the gentlemenly gentleman, the-"

Hammerlock interrupted him, "Hammerlock will do just fine chum, thank you for killing these bandits, they were quite rude, all they served me was dried up bullymong meat, horrid."

Zer0 stared at him, after a few moments of awkward silence, Hammerlock continued, "well I suppose I should turn on the main power for you lot!" He jogged over to the power box. Just before he and the others got there the lights exploded, shooting glass everywhere, and the fast-travel station flickered to life. Out popped the last person any of the vault hunters expected to see

* * *

Gaige put on her best smile and said "I figured you dudes would need my help, so I decided to pop in and say hello." So many questions were shooting through her head, how did she get here? Wasn't she supposed to be in some place called Aegrus?

Before she could think of an answer that voice came up through her ECHO's headphones, "I re-routed Aegrus to Liars Berg." The voice continued, "I know a lot about you, Gaige, the rest of them are going to need your help to kill Handsome Jack and free Pandora, we're in the middle of the civil war, and I won't let you neglect your duties."

Gaige silently swore to find this woman and destroy whatever bullshit ECHO she had, along with her home, just for the hell of it. She was suddenly swept up in a hug from Maya, a nod from Zer0, two very large grins on the faces of her friends, and a very enthusiastic Psycho, "I CAN'T WAIT TO SPILL MORE BLOOD WITH YOU BLOOD-SPILLER SUMMONER!"

After a very long hour she convinced them that she was fine and ready to go to wherever they wre going. The group began towards a ship frozen onto the top of a mountain. They moved up the mountain quickly, everyone was doing their part, except for Gaige, who still dove behind cover whenever she could and didn;t get out until it was clear. All the while claptrap had been shouting at them to protect him. Before the sun had set they made it to the top of the ship.

"Come on out Flynt, your claptrap unit HAS RETURNED!" The others looked around at eachother, no one had mentioned a "Flynt". Before they could ask the small robot, a man jumped out of the captains quarters and threw a pickaxe at them. Maya phased it just before it could hit the ground, but the man who they could only assume to be Flynt already had an assault rifle out, and began to open fire.

Maya and Axton dove behind cover and began to shoot back, Zer0 put his sword away and took out his favorite jakobs sniper. Gaige had dove behind cover with Zer0, Deathtrap hadn't fully recovered yet. Krieg had run to the other end of the ship already, and started to climb up to Flynt. Salvador pulled out his Torgue shotgun and tried to hit him, but Flynt was to far away.

"Point and shoot huh Sal, admit it-your method is, going to kill you" Zer0 said, still returning fire

"no es la hora for gloating amigo!" Salvador screamed "Ahora mismo is the the time to lots of things with lots of bullets, and with that he dove out of cover and started his assault on Flynt once more.

Axton and Maya started to shoot their snipers, but they couldn't seem to hit flynt, no one could. Until Gaige shouted "They're using bullet proof glass!".

Sure enough, Axton took a second look at the captain and saw his form was wavering slightly. There was a thick panel of glass being hung in front of Flynt. "She's right," he yelled "Krieg! cut the ropes holding it up!" Krieg looked at Axton and tilted his head. Axton tried again, "Cut. Rope. You. Now?" Krieg took out a nasty looking buzzaxe, the head started to spin, and Krieg started his climb again.

"keep shooting-" said Zer0, "he will, not know we have seen past, his tricks and secrets." The other complied and began returning fire once more, Flynts combat style was now beginning to make sense, side-stepping to the right, firing, side-stepping back, it was a good idea, but wouldn't last forever

Krieg had made it up to Flynts platform, before he could even stand up Flynt hit him with a massive fist, Krieg only laughed and rubbed where Flynt punched him, "YOUR BLOOD WILL BE THE MOST FUN TOO SPILL!" Flynt tried to punch him, but this time Krieg was ready.

He ducked under the captains punch, grabbed his arm, and used his momentum to throw him threw the glass. The captain hit the ground with a large _whoompf._

The captain was still a challenge however, as the vault hunters gathered around himto loot up, he grabbed Axton by the head and used him like a baseball bat to hit the others.

Everyone was knocked back, Flynt threw Axton into a wall and grabbed his assault rifle, aimed at Axton, and pulled the trigger

_*click*_

"DAMNIT," yelled Flynt, "I told Heaton to fill up the magazine!" Everyone started to laugh at the captain. "You think it's funny eh? Well, your friend here still isn't armed mother fuckers."

before anyone could react, Flynt charged over to where Axton was and picked him up, ready to break his back. "Sayanora!" He swung Axton down, but a flying robot tackled Axton out of his grip.

"What the f-" Before he could even open his mouth again a round tore through his head, Flynts lifeless body fell to the ground. Everyone looked at eachother trying to see who had pulled the trigger. No one even had a gun out.

"Y'know, you guys make that sound much worse than it is." Everyone looked to the captains platform and saw Gaige, twirling the pistol in her hand. "So, we gonna move this shit along or what?"

Everyone grinned from ear to ear. "Sonofa bitch," Axton said, "I guess I owe ya one"

"Two. One for the shirt, and one for that." Gaige sat at her throne, today, marked the beginning of the end for Hyperion

* * *

A/N: Wow, that took me a while to update, sorry, been busy, like about 50 pages of small text to read from a textbook, gotta love history right?


End file.
